


Out of hand

by crazycatt71



Series: Shoes [48]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Shoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 11:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: Lots of shoes





	Out of hand

“Sherlock, this is getting out of hand.” John groaned as he looked at all the shoes his partner had bought Rosie over the last few months.

“Rosie should always look her best; from head to toe.” Sherlock informed him.

“She’s not even a year old, she doesn’t need dozens of shoes to look her best.” John told him.

Sherlock looked at the large quantity of shoes with such a sad expression that John’s heart began to ache.

He took Sherlock’s hand and gently pulled Sherlock around to face him.

“How about a compromise.” he suggested. 

“What?” Sherlock asked.

“If you buy Rosie fewer pairs of shoes you could buy yourself a pair or two.”

“How many is fewer?“ 

"No more than two pair a month for each of you without discussing it with me."John told him.

"Unless it is a special occasion.” Sherlock replied.

“Agreeded.” John said with a grin.

Sherlock grinned, kissed his cheek, and ran for the door, grabbing his coat on the way out.

“Where are you going?” John shouted after him.

“To buy shoes, John, "Sherlock yelled back, "It won’t do for Watson to look better than me.”

John rubbed his eyes and groaned as the front door slambed shut and his madman hurried off on his shoe buying hunt.


End file.
